cadairbraedenfandomcom-20200215-history
Dice Rules
Intro This dice strategy attempts to provide a forum for settling RP disputes whilst playing in Cadair. It is not intended to replace Roleplay, and should be used in case of doubt, e.g. to know if a spell worked, if a blow hit its intended target etc. Rounds The use of dice consists of a round. A round consists of: 1) An Act (these are not always violent, e.g. it could be stealing, lying, trying not to be seen) 2) A Reaction to the Act Dice Pluses 1) Dice pluses are gained through race group and guild membership 2) Dice pluses are gained through social mobility in those groups 3) Players can be a member of both one race group and one guild 4) Group member = 5 dice pluses 5) Level two group member = 10 dice pluses 6) Level three group member = 15 dice pluses 7) Group leaders = 15 dice pluses 8) Dice pluses from a race group and from a guild can be added. (e.g. level 3 elf is a level one ranger: dice pluses = 15 + 5 = 20). Dice Play 1) Attempted Act is roleplayed 2) Both players roll 3) Both players in brackets state total dice role including their pluses (=55) 3) Reaction to the act is roleplayed Interpreting Dice 1) No Act or Reaction successful unless roll is 55 or higher (including pluses) 2) Act is successful if dice roll is 55 or higher and ALSO higher than the other player's. 3) If Act is Unsuccesful, the Reaction is a roleplay of a successful evasion or similar uncovering of the act. 4) If both rolls are less than 55, then the Act was not successful and the Reaction must be a roleplay of not perceiving the Act. Examples of Play Earendil Lowenhart, /me draws his dagger and in a slash strikes it towards Safar's belly Earendil rolls 45, Safar rolls 50 Earendil Lowenhart (has 15 dice pluses): (=60) Safar Fierze (has 5 dice pluses): (=55) Safar Fierte: /me is shocked at the speed of the hobbit, and grips her belly as blood begins to pour from her flesh Safar Fierte: /me walks through the crowd, trying to keep a low profile. She keeps her head down and hood closed, brushing up against the hobbit, she tries to take his rather handsome dagger Safar Fiertze rolls a 20 Earendil Lowenhart rolls a 72 Safar Fiertze: (=25) Earedil Lowenhart: (=87) Earendil Lowenhart: /me turns sharply at his butt being fondled by the female beside him, 'sorry love, but my Poojay's a jealous guy', successfully evading the attempted theft, he tucks his dagger into his belt a little more tightly Who wins? How long should a fight last? You can decide this with the other player, but as a general guide, the first to three successes (+55 and higher than opponent) is the winner of the fight. You may negotiate more or less than this out of character and in IM.